Kujata
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was activated to alleviate overcrowding on the other servers. Its original population consisted of players world shifted from Titan, Fenrir, Alexander, and Diabolos Servers. On January 14, 2003, the population of Typhon Server was merged with that of Kujata Server before being deactivated. Typhon's population was made from players world shifted from Ramuh, Leviathan, Caitsith, and Gilgamesh Servers. ID Number: 23 Activation Date: December 19, 2002 Deactivation Date: March 22,2010 History in the FF Series Final Fantasy VII Kujata (JP, EN PC), Kjata (EN PS1) Kujata is one of the few multi-elemental Summons in the Final Fantasy series. Replacing Valigarmandr/Tritoch from FFVI, Kujata appears in Final Fantasy VII as a summon associated with 4 elements: Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Earth. Kujata is a gigantic brown bull with eight orange eyes, five giant sets of black horns, 2 tails, and a giant dark red mane down his back. He has a giant metal nose ring with several smaller golden rings on it. Kujata resembles a cross between a boar and a bull. He attacks in the sequence of Lightning, Ice, Fire, and Earth. Purple lightning crackles around the enemies, then transorms into ice crystals which condense on the enemies and transform into fireballs that explode in a dome of energy. Finally, Kujata appears, standing on his hind legs and pounding his forelegs into the ground, sending seismic waves through the ground, producing a visible wave effect rippling throughout the land. The red Materia to summon Kujata is obtained in the Sleeping Forest located on the Northern Continent. Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII Kujata is available to Shinra as a summon in Before Crisis. Final Fantasy XIII Kujata is the fal'Cie that supplies power to all of Cocoon at the Euride Gorge Power Plant. Its in-game datalog description is: The task of this Sanctum fal'Cie is providing Cocoon with the power its advanced urban population demands. From the plant at Euride Gorge, it sates the voracious energy appetites of surrounding cities. Eight days before the Purge, Kujata detected a Pulse l'Cie presence near the plant and took emergency defensive action. Hoping to use a human instrument to search out the enemy l'Cie, the fal'Cie branded Sazh's son, Dajh, who had wandered into the facility, turning the boy into a Sanctum l'Cie. Moves: "Tetra-Disaster"- deals Fire/Ice/Thunder/Earth-element damage to all enemies. If an enemy absorbs any one of the elements, the entire attack will heal the enemy (FFVII) Attributes: Final Fantasy VII Magic Power +1, Magic Defense +1, HP Max -5%, MP Max +5% ★- 0AP (allows 1 use per battle) ★★- 22,000AP (allows 2 uses per battle) ★★★- 60,000AP (allows 3 uses per battle) ★★★★- 90,000AP (allows 4 uses per battle) ★★★★★- 140,000AP (allows 5 uses per battle) * Kujata gives Fire, Ice, Thunder, Earth-element to weapon/armor when linked to Elemental materia. Historical Background Kujata (Kujuta, Kuyūthāʼ (Arabic: كيوثاء)) was a giant bull in versions of Arabic and Medieval Islamic cosmology. It was a giant bull with 4000 eyes, 4000 ears, and 4000 feet which rode atop a giant fish, Bahamut. Kujata was so large, to walk between one eye and another eye would take 500 years. While there are some variations, this is what is found in some versions of one medieval Islamic cosmology: In a fathomless sea swims Bahamut. On his back is the bull Kujata. On Kujata's back is a ruby mountain (or giant rock of ruby) which has the Seven Earths on it (seventh is the bottom, first is the top. They represent, from 7th to 1st: the world inhabited by Iblis and other fallen angels, world inhabited by the scorpions of hell, world inhabited by the serpents of hell, world filled with the sulfur of hell, world filled with the stones of hell, world filled with the wind of suffocation, and then the world populated by humans, plants, animals, and genii). On top of the Seven Earths are the Seven Heavens. category:Servers